


The Boy With A Voice Like Blue

by I_am_a_stereotypical_American



Category: Batman (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: It's only a little Birdflash, Mentions of abuse on Wally's part, Other, Tim stays the same I guess, batfamily, doesn't really go anywhere, just for this story Damian is the oldest and Jason is the second oldest, mentions of Oracle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:04:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_stereotypical_American/pseuds/I_am_a_stereotypical_American
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid Flash has Synesthesia and no one knows. He doesn't want to tell anyone. He can see sounds and taste touch. He loves just sitting and looking at voices.  Especially Robin's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy With A Voice Like Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Ok to all that don't know Synesthesia is something some people are born with, it's when tou have an "extra" sense in a way. Alright, so I'm just gonna say I own nothing, only this story, alright? Alright let's start.

I watched as Robin commented on the obvious fake ness of the movie. No I wasn't looking at him that way. To be more specific I was looking at his voice. I know I know, you can't see sound. But I can. And sometimes I hate myself for it, but it's time like these when I can sit and watch Robin's voice that I wouldn't have it any other way. His voice it, I don't know how to say it, it's kind of like fire, yes! Blue fire that ripples and waves every time he speaks. When he's laughing it glows with an undercurrent of red. The red is a little darker then the red on his suit, it sparks with the lilt of his laugh, jumps and runs along the surface of his blue fire. When he sleeps, yeah I know, creepy KF watches Robin in his sleep, but not like that. When he sleeps I can just barely see it, but it's there. The blue darkens to match his eyes and the red glows lighter to a sort of coal burn and it flickers in the red. The best time though, is when he's not Robin. When we're at the manor playing video games and eating Alfred's amazing cookies. It sort of blends together to create the perfect harmony of blue and red with a new color. It's yellow, like on my suit and I guess that's why I like it so much. It feels like it's MY color, the voice he saves for me. "Yo! KF whatcha thinking about?" Robin's voice breaks through my thoughts. "Blue." I replied without thinking. I stiffened as I thought about what I had said. 'Crap!' I thought to myself, 'crapcrapcrapcrap!' "Um, never mind." Robin raised an eyebrow, "I don't believe you." He said.

"It's nothing really, let's just watch the movie, k." Robin looked skeptical but turned to the movie anyway. I think I fooled him.

Robin's POV

I let him think he fooled me. Something's wrong with KF, I just know it. He never really seems to look at anybody when they talk, he looks just a tiny bit to the front, near their mouth. Maybe something happened? I need to find out. Wally got up and walked to the kitchen. "Hey KF get me some more popcorn would ya!" I yelled to him, "Sure thing Rob." He responded with. Later than day I caught him painting. It was the weirdest thing I swear! It was just a mess of blue with under tones of red and yellow sparks. "Hey whatca painting?" He jumped and used his speed to pull the barely dried painting behind his back. "Nothing." He said. I grinned and jumped over his shoulder to grab the top of the painting and got a good look at it. "Aww you painted it for me?" I asked teasingly. Wally flushed and ran around my back to grab it. "No, I just, it's for no one." He muttered.


End file.
